


Zero Eclipse

by elusiverose



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Caring, F/F, Girls Kissing, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, POV Third Person, Protective Ymir (Shingeki no Kyojin), Reunions, Royal Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss, Smut, Strong Female Characters, Talking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24498499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elusiverose/pseuds/elusiverose
Summary: Ymir deeply regretted leaving Historia behind, so she comes back. Historia is now the queen, but that doesn’t make Ymir stop from going back to the woman she loves. Historia is honest with her, and they get intimate as their relationship keeps growing.
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir
Comments: 14
Kudos: 144





	Zero Eclipse

**Author's Note:**

> the trailer of the final season gave me a lot of hype and made me realize how much i miss historia and yumikuri they deserved better  
> yes i know if ymir came back part of the plot would change but i don’t care i just want them to be happy  
> also this is the first time i upload smut so feedback and (constructive) criticism is allowed, just be kind!  
> note: english isn’t my first language  
> disclaimer: i don’t own attack on titan  
> hope you enjoy it!!!

It was hard, distancing herself from Historia. Though she hadn’t every though she’d have to make up her mind and assume she wouldn’t see her again. She still remembered Historia’s equally confused and destroyed face when she had told her she was sorry and left. She thought she wouldn’t regret it. No more regrets, she told herself once. Though this time, she did. And it was probably the worst of the many regrets she experienced in her life.

Historia meant _everything_ to her, and she had left her. Oh, how hard the truth of her feelings hit now she was far away from the walls.

She looked at her surroundings. Reiner and Bertholdt had been sleeping for a while and she had also been trying to, but she was just unable to. Her mind was full of regrets and Historia. She thought more deeply about her own reasons and motives. Even though she did feel like she owed Reiner and Bertholdt one for devouring their friend, it wasn’t her fault.

Ymir thought she was ready to leave everything behind, including the woman she was in love with, and face death. And in the end, she discovered she was not.

She told Historia to live her own life, and she didn’t even apply it to herself. Was it worth allowing herself to be selfish once again? Was it worth to see Historia once again and tell her how much she loved her and wanted to spend her life with her? Hell yes it was.

Ymir still felt bad for the two men, they were probably going to have a hard time going back home with their hands empty, but with Historia’s face on her mind, she didn’t feel so bad anymore. She swallowed unconsciously. If Reiner and Berholdt woke up, she was as good as dead. Ymir coughed a few times to see if they were awake, and they didn’t answer. And with that, she was gone.

The journey back was incredibly tiring for Ymir. In her titan form, jumping from tree to tree without a proper rest since the other two could come for her anytime. If they tried, she didn’t hear them, and she highly doubted they would risk going back now everyone knew who they were.

Once she was inside the Walls again, and since she refused to give any explanation of why she was outside, she had to knock out a few Garrison soldiers to get in and was able to do it before they could see her face properly. Being persecuted by the military wasn’t precisely the best thing if she wanted to go unnoticed before she could see Historia again.

She knew Historia probably even more than Historia herself. If she just went and say hello, she’d probably only cause trouble to everyone. Hearing everything that was happening from the common people made her want to go by her side even more. Historia being the queen of the Walls, what a time to be alive. She’d make a great queen, Ymir was sure of that, but still her selfish side was aching to see her and take her away from her duties.

Sneaking into the castle at night was incredibly easy for her. The Military Police had good soldiers, that was for sure, but Ymir had a lot of practice in sneaking into places and taking people by surprise. Since just knocking at the door would just set all the alarms – and also the fact that Historia could refuse to open it – Ymir decided to go into the room by climbing up the window.

Silently stepping into the room, she hid behind the curtains while she quietly observed Historia’s sitting figure on the bed. Her back was facing Ymir. It looked like she was trying to calm down from something. Perhaps stress of the royal life. When Historia turned around, she was quick to see a shadow behind the curtain and immediately stood up, being caught off guard.

“Who’s there?” Ymir felt chills down her spine the moment she heard Historia’s voice again. It sounded different though, something between scared and harsh. “Who has the audacity to sneak into the queen’s room at night? I’ll call the guards.”

Moving away the curtain, Ymir calmly stepped on Historia’s view. “Is that a way to talk to your dear old friend?”

Historia’s eyes widened and she stepped back. “It can’t be.” Her expression was somehow unreadable, it was something between shock, sadness, pain and relief. “I’m dreaming, I’m dreaming.”

“Luckily for you, you’re not.”

Speechless for some seconds, Historia then got closer, still trying to figure out if she was hallucinating or not. “Why?” Ymir didn’t speak and let her come closer until she assimilated her presence. “Why did you come back?” Her hands slowly went to cup Ymir’s face.

“I made a decision I deeply regret.”

Historia’s face softened slightly. “You can’t come just here as if nothing happened.” Her hands left Ymir’s face, but her blue eyes were still fixed on Ymir’s brown ones. “Many things happened.”

“I’m aware. I waited until things got more calmed before seeing you again.”

“I understand.” Historia nodded. “And what made you regret your decision?”

The queen remembered perfectly the touch of Ymir’s titan hand on her tiny head. _I’m sorry_ she said. She seemed so sure of herself it was certainly hard to believe that she came back.

“I’m sure you can figure it out.”

“I want you to tell me. Or are you afraid of saying it?”

“I’m not afraid to voice my feelings for you.” Ymir said, directly admitting the reason of her return. “I thought they were pretty obvious.”

“Then say it.” Historia said, trying to sound composed while crossing her arms. “I never heard it from you.”

“From me? You did from other people?”

“I did. According to the rest, and as you said, you weren’t exactly subtle about how you feel.”

“Where’s the fun in being subtle? Besides, that way it was easier to let everyone know you were taken.”

“I _was_? So, I’m single now?”

“Only if you want to.”

Historia chuckled. “Ymir, can I be honest with you?”

“You can, and you have to.” Historia then turned around and interlaced her fingers behind her back.

“I took your advice. I’m living on my own, a life I’m proud of, and I’m no longer faking my attitude, so I’ll tell you this straight: I’m not mad at you for leaving. It was your decision and you also have the right to live your life as you decide. However,” She faced Ymir again, raising her index finger. “As much as I respect your decision, I am hurt by it.”

“I know that–”

“Let me finish.” Historia interrupted, making Ymir shut her mouth with a slightly surprised face. “You were the one who told me I should live my own life and stop thinking about the others, but you didn’t do that yourself. At that moment I didn’t understand why you left, and honestly my mind told me to assume I wasn’t going to see you again.”

Ymir already knew everything Historia was saying, but still didn’t speak. _She’s rambling. She had no one around to talk about how she felt._

“I thought of you, you know.” Her face turned somehow nostalgic. “When my father tried to turn me into a titan.” Ymir’s eyes widened since she didn’t know that part of the story, but let Historia continue. “That gave me the push I needed to stand against him and be myself. And now I’m the queen.” She let a tired sigh. “Many things have changed. The only thing that hasn’t is that I treasure you more than anything else.”

Ymir’s expression turned warm at her words. “You haven’t changed.” She went closer to Historia, twirling her blond locks between her fingers. “You’re just finally being yourself. You made the right decision.” Ymir’s fingers went to Historia’s neck, gently caressing her skin. “You know what also hasn’t changed? The fact that you’re as beautiful as ever.”

At her words, Historia’s heart started to beat exaggeratedly fast, and when she noticed Ymir’s lips were an inch away from hers, she went on her tiptoes and finally kissed her. It started as a very slow and gentle kiss but turned more passionately by each second. Historia didn’t know when it happened, but Ymir’s tongue was exploring her mouth expertly, a soft moan scaping Historia as her body grew weak. She then realized how long her body had ached for Ymir’s touch.

Slowly breaking the kiss, Ymir lowered her head wanting to kiss Historia’s neck, and the blonde’s hands slipped up into Ymir’s hair as the brunette gently pushed her onto the mattress. Kneeling on the bed, Ymir removed her shirt and bra and her body then hoovered over Historia and went to bury her head in the other woman’s neck, softly kissing and biting it.

“Keep doing that.” Historia almost whispered.

Ymir couldn’t help but notice the half demanding tone in Historia’s voice and chuckled against her neck, biting it a bit harder. “How demanding, Your Highness.”

“Don’t call me that…” Historia pleaded, her eyes closed and her hand on Ymir’s hair, who was back to biting and sucking on her neck as her hand slipped underneath Historia’s nightgown, making her whim a bit.

Both women knew what they were doing, they’ve been wanting that for so long everything felt so intense then. Historia had been unaware about Ymir’s feelings at first, but the moment she realized her own ones, she wasn’t oblivious anymore. The urge for each other’s touch was almost unbearable at that point.

Historia’s thighs wrapped themselves against Ymir’s waist as they kissed; her body grinding almost unconsciously against the brunette’s. Ymir went back to kiss Historia and nipped at her lips with her tongue, softly biting just a second after, and eventually, Historia couldn’t help but moan even louder.

“Stop teasing…” Historia moaned, feeling the pool of heat in between her legs aching even more, feeling she was being driven insane. “Ugh… touch me.” She felt her eyelids flickering over her eyes in a delirious pleasure as she felt Ymir’s lips curving into a smile against the skin of her neck.

“Yes, Your Highness.” Ymir said a bit cockily.

“I said don’t call me that.”

“Why not?” Ymir said, as she grabbed Historia’s chin to bring her lips back to her own. “I know you like it.”

Historia’s arms tighten around Ymir’s neck as they kissed, Ymir licking all she could inside the blonde’s mouth, in an attempt to get as much of her as she possibly could. The thought that Ymir was the only one who could touch and mark the queen like that kept turning her on even more. Ymir started to be rough, and Historia didn’t complain.

They had been waiting long enough. Ymir then pinned Historia’s wrists up by her head, and Historia demanded her to do it harder. Historia rolled Ymir onto her back, and as Ymir rolled her back onto the sheets, she felt the sticky wetness of Historia warmly on her lower abdomen.

That was the final push Ymir needed to slip her fingers inside Historia gently at first, the blonde letting out a high-pitched moan of pleasure as she felt the urge to pull Ymir’s hair. “More,” Historia pleaded between moans and whimpers. “Harder…”

Ymir almost growled and did as she was told, releasing Historia’s hands. One of Historia’s hands went to pull the other woman’s hair while her free hand gripped to the sheets, with Ymir’s lips against her own as their breaths and gasps and moans of pleasure collided. Ymir then noticed Historia was being a bit too loud and covered the blonde’s mouth with her hand. Alerting the guards that someone slipped into the queen’s room could get them in serious trouble.

Historia’s hips twitched with every push and pull of her lover’s fingers and Ymir’s arm began to burn from the sensation of fucking the other woman. “Look at me.” Ymir whispered when she saw Historia averted her eyes in shame. “I want to see every single expression you make while I touch you.”

“Ngh…” Historia’s eyes then looked at Ymir and her eyes meeting only made Historia’s flushed face get redder. “Ymir–” Historia moaning her name in such an erotic voice only made her finger Historia harder. “Ah…I-!”

“Shh, I know what you want.” Ymir growled against Historia’s ear. “Do it, come for me.”

Historia came with a scream against Ymir’s fingers, and digging her nails into her lover’s skin, Ymir found the pain incredibly pleasurable. Gasping for breath, they knew it wasn’t over yet. Recovering their breaths, Historia then felt Ymir’s face was no longer near hers.

“Ymir?”

The brunette didn’t say a word; instead, slipped herself down to Historia’s lower body, and trailed kisses along her stomach. Historia gasped as Ymir pried her thighs open. Knowing what was coming, Historia put a hand on her head to stop her. “You don’t have to–”

“I want to.” One of Ymir’s hands looked for Historia’s, interlacing them. “Do you?”

“I… I do.” She admitted, covering her flushed cheeks with the back of her hand. “But we’ve only focused on me…”

“Don’t worry about that.” Ymir reassured, kissing her inner thighs. “Let me make it up to you.”

“You’re such a–” Not being able to finish her sentence, she let out a loud noise of pleasure as Ymir’s tongue began to slip and flicker against her clit. “A…Ah!”

“Believe me, right now I want to focus only on you.” Ymir whispered with a chuckle as her lips suckled against Historia’s most sensitive spots. “I’ve been wanting to do it for such a long time…”

Historia felt her own face growing hotter as she felt the heat radiating off of Ymir’s cheeks in between her thighs and allowed her hands to slip themselves into the brown of Ymir’s now messy hair. Historia’s body coiled and writhed beneath the touch of Ymir’s tongue; slipping up and down, tasting every inch of what Historia had to offer physically.

Still panting, Historia realized Ymir’s free hand was now between her own legs, pleasuring herself while eating Historia out. That made her even wetter than she already was. “Ymir… I-I…”

“If you knew how good you taste…” Historia’s head fell back against the pillow, not caring about how loudly she was moaning anymore. “It makes me really hard to stop.” Ymir’s tongue stiffly flicked against Historia’s clit once more, provoking a yelp from her lover’s lips, before Ymir shifted her weight back in between Historia’s legs, and this time, her fingers slipped inside the woman she loved.

“Ah!”

Historia clung to the other woman, and Ymir kept moving her tongue unashamedly. _You’re mine, Historia. I won’t let anyone else touch you._

“Ymir, I’m–” Historia didn’t have time to finish her sentence before Ymir picked up the pace of her vigour, and with one last push, Historia screamed as she came. “Ymir!”

“I love you, Historia.” Ymir said while panting. She was also close. “I always have.”

Historia’s body arched upwards against her lover’s own in a final display of lust, and that was the final push that made Ymir come with her before she collapsed beneath her; a hot mess of lust and sweat and kisses, the two of them panting against each other. “Ymir…” Historia breathed in raspy breaths as she held Ymir close on top of her, feeling her legs trembling beneath the sheets. She was lost for words.

They kept like that for a few seconds, both catching their breaths, Historia tangling her fingers into Ymir’s now messy hair. The brunette’s head was on Historia’s stomach, and once she was a bit recovered, she lied on the bed next to Historia.

Historia then leaned in and kissed Ymir, softly this time, and hid her head under the brunette’s chin after breaking the kiss. “I love you too.” Ymir run her fingers through Historia’s hair and hummed a soft _hm_. “Would you stay this once?”

“I came back to never leave your side, Historia.” Hearing her real name from Ymir’s lips never failed to make her smile. “I’ll kick the asses of each one of your suitors.”

Historia giggled. “I’ll politely reject them before you do that.”

“You’re no fun, Your Highness.”

“Stop with that already, just call me Historia. I may be the queen, but I don’t want you to see me as a superior. We’re equals.”

“Does that make me the other queen of the Walls?”

“If that’s what makes you happy, then yes. I have no inconvenience with having you ruling by my side.”

“And I’ll love to see the faces of everyone when they see the queen’s heart is already taken. By a titan shifter no less.”

Historia let a soft giggle and gave Ymir another kiss on her lips. “We’ll deal with that tomorrow. I’m tired right now.”

“Me too. Coming all the way back wasn’t a short trip.”

“I suppose it wasn’t. Did they chase you?”

“If they did, I didn’t see them, and they didn’t catch me. I supposed it’d be too risky for them to come here now everyone knows who they are. But let’s not talk about that.”

“You’re right. You’re here with me, that’s all I care about now. And I’ll wake up every morning knowing you’re by my side.”

“I’ll always be.” Ymir smiled, her eyes looking at Historia’s. _I’d do anything for you._

And with that, they fell asleep into each other’s arms, knowing that from then on, whatever showed up in their lives, they’ll face it together. Together, forever.


End file.
